wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Luce Tonks
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Lucy Regina Tonks Age: 29 Date of birth: 7th August, 1975 Blood: Muggle Wand: N/A Alumni: Luce attended Oxford University, and left with an English degree. She taught English, mainly as a second language although general English classes also, at a high school for a short while. Affiliation: Witchfinder, with Scotland Yard. Home Life Mother: Rebecca Tonks, née Johnston Father: Alistair Tonks Siblings: Julia Tonks, Robert Tonks, Sarah-Jane Tonks, Colin Tonks Other family: Theodore Tonks (uncle), Andromeda Tonks (aunt), Nymphadora Tonks (cousin), Stacey Johnston (aunt), Andrew Johnston (uncle), Lydia Johnston (cousin), Andrew Johnston Jr. (cousin). Several other relatives, but the aforementioned are the ones she generally associates with. Relationships with each: Rebecca Tonks: Luce and her mother had a strained relationship during her teenager years, largely due to the fact that Luce took great delight in being a rebel and misbehaving as often as possible. After uni, their relationship started repairing itself and they are now on much better terms. Alistair Tonks: Alistair was the more laid back of her parents and, for a while, Luce resented this largely because she could very rarely get a rise out of him. She now realises what a gift this is and is glad for him. The two are close enough and she makes a point to visit at least once a week if she can. Julia Tonks (Hallinan, married name): Julia (who Luce called Jules purely to annoy her) and Luce were a bit like Punch and Judy, quite literally. Julia is nearly six year older than Luce, and the two of them would hit each other and fight and, regardless of telling offs, where known to drop things on each others heads. Luce once ended up in hospital due to a glass vase being dropped on her head but retaliated by making Julia’s arm go through the T.V. screen. They don’t like each other and they don’t pretend to, but they do love one another. It doesn’t help either that Julia is very proper—she’s married, with two kids, works as a doctor, lives in a suburb, never does anything wrong and never really did. Even when she did, she rarely got punished so it’s fair to say that there is a fair bit of thinly veiled hostility there at times. Robbie Tonks: Robbie and Luce were not the best of friends but could get on like a house on fire whenever they wanted to. They were prone to screaming arguments that the whole street could hear, and laughing fits that the whole town could. They acted out together occasionally whenever Luce managed to drag her brother away from his books and now they speak with one another on the phone regularly. They’re close, much closer than Luce and Julia, and genuinely enjoy being around one another. Sarah-Jane Tonks: The long and short of it is that Luce would do just about everything for Sarah-Jane, who she gave the nickname SJ, rather obviously, and uses it at all times. The two of them, like all siblings, had their falling outs and there were quite a few times when they couldn’t be in one another’s presence for fear that the house would explode with the force of their anger at the other but it was never quite to the same level that the arguments between Robbie and Luce. There has never been the underlying current that one day one of them’ll snap and say something to piss the other one of and they’ll never speak again like Luce is sure could happen with Robbie but relations are hard with people who refuse to move from Dublin. Colin Tonks: Colin is the closest in age to Luce and one of the farthest in attitude. He’s shy and reserved, very serious and academic and the truth of the matter is that he and Luce, when they sit down and talk get on very well. Still, her usually confident, outspoken attitude tends to put them in firmly opposite camps and people don’t expect them to get on at all. Truthfully, it does cause a lot of clashes but they don’t argue, so much as just drift apart every now and again. Ted Tonks: Ted and Alistair are very similar and largely due to this, Luce adores her uncle. She’s got him wrapped around her little finger as much as she possibly can and delights in this fact. Andromeda Tonks: Rather explosive to say the least. Luce isn’t known for being polite and docile to Andromeda. Dora Tonks (Lupin): Luce and Dora were extremely close as teenagers so much so that Luce was the one to introduce Dora to weed and they often went to scream their hearts out at concerts together. Stacey, Andrew, Lydia and AJ Johnston: Her mother’s brother and co. aren’t exactly the closest people to Luce, but she can stick them and she genuinely enjoys Stacey’s company for the most part, whilst thinking AJ is the most adorable thing ever and despairing of the fact that Lydia is a little “stuck-up, prissy, slutty bitch, in’t she?” in her own words. Home: A refurbished cottage in Kendal, Cumbria which is in the Lake District in England. Finances: Luce lives comfortably. She’s enough money to get by and she’s rather stingy with the money she does have anyway. Personal Life Personality: When she was a teenager, Luce was known as something of a rebel—although, according to her mother, rebel was an understatement. Truthfully, Luce simply likes to regard herself as a bit of a non-conformist and it’s true. She goes out of her way to do something different than, while maybe not most people, but definitely different from her sister and her brother. She has a rather crippling fear of being them, as much as she loves them, and it drove her to ridiculous lengths to ensure she wasn’t. This trait remains deeply engrained even today. It’s no longer as blatant and she’s calmed down a bit since her youth but this doesn’t mean she’s perfectly willing to sit back and go with the crowd: in contrast she rather wants to just be different from others. It’s something that keeps her going, striving to be better simply so she isn’t ordinary. Luce can think of little else she’d hate. She is not and has never been the type to sugar coat her opinions but that doesn’t mean she attempts to shove them down other people’s throats. As often as is possible, she tries to be level-headed and have a calm, rational discussion with people but it’s fair to say that she’s not especially tolerant of people at times. Depending on what day you get her on Luce can be either incredibly chatty and cheery, or prone to biting your head off—and she’ll do it without an ounce of remorse until quite sometime later. On the same note, there is very little she hates more than having to apologise to someone. She will concede she’s wrong but it’s very rare that the word “sorry” passes her lips in connection to herself. Similarly, she isn’t the type to sugar coat facts and doesn’t understand why other people would want to. Facts and truth, in her opinion, are much more interesting than the second-hand gossips and rumours that are prevalent a lot today. One of the many contradictions in her personality is that, while she isn’t very fond of gossip and rumours, she’s unable to restrain herself from listening to them and relating them. Luce is intelligent, although it doesn’t always show. She doesn’t want to be seen as someone who flaunts their intelligence but at the same time she is not fond at all of people calling or thinking she’s stupid, likewise she isn’t fond of being ignorant. If presented with a situation or facts she knows little or nothing about, she will go off and research it simply because the idea of being ignorant of most, if not all, things terrifies her. At the same time, she carefully maintains a blasé attitude to this; she doesn’t want people knowing she tries too hard to be smart, or to know about something, or to be good at something. She’s very, very careful about making sure it appears that she doesn’t care, even if she does. Brought up in a home with two over-achieving siblings, Luce has very low self-esteem and attempts to cover it as much as possible with her attitude. She’s loud, for the most part, extremely fond of jokes, and she’s genuinely interested in people. Luce’s sense of humour is generally dry and sarcastic and she’s very fond of laughing. Practical jokes are something which, to her, can never grow old and she delights in watching people’s reactions to them, even though it may cause conflict later. She’s not serious and fond it hard to remain so while she worked in a high school, something the students loved her for and most of the other teachers—and certainly the inspectors—didn’t seem too fond of. At the same time, she’s cautious and very protective, not just of those she loves and cares for but for everyone in general. She can be extremely secretive and judgemental, very opinionated and it takes a lot to change her mind. She’s argumentative and cranky at times and makes no apologies for this. She can be extremely petty at times, but this generally only rears its ugly head around her family, specifically Julia, and has been known to be vicious in the past, although she tries to avoid this. It’s not an aspect of her personality she’s very comfortable with but at the same time what needs done, needs done and she accepts this. Marital status: Single Sexual Orientation: Fairly ambiguous. Luce has had experiences with both sexes and, frankly, has come to believe relationships are more than a tad overrated. Strengths: Intelligent, fairly sensible, loyal, cautious and compassionate. She has a naturally curiosity about things and is endlessly patient; it’s something she had to learn and once she managed to grasp a hold of this trait she hasn’t let it slip past her, for it was one that took effort and didn’t come to her naturally. She’s diligent and competitive, honest until she can’t be and very good at keeping secrets. She has a wicked sense of humour and isn’t afraid of making fun of herself to make people more comfortable. Luce tends to get very involved with the people she knows well—she considers slights against them, slights against her and this makes her a great friend, once she is your friend. Opinionated and active, Luce isn’t one to run away from a fight and has a certain amount of bravery. She’s rather talented at sleight of hand, and she’s very graceful which helps with stealth. She’s vicious when needs to be and can justify a lot of things in her head as necessary. Weaknesses: Her mouth most definitely—both her swearing and the fact that she can’t seem to quit the smoking habit she picked up sometime in her mid-teens. She’s quit many times, only to start again and it gets considerably worse when under any kind of severe stress. Even minor stress has been known to make her pack a day habit rise. She’s extremely judgemental about people, which is something she knows she shouldn’t be but, due to the fact she’s rather prone to snap decisions, something she doesn’t change. It’s important to her to maintain that devil-may-care attitude so there are times that Luce comes across as being rather forced and fake, which usually manifests itself in a larger than life personality rearing its head. She has extremely low self-esteem, is not able to be serious for too long (it fries her brain, it really does) and finds herself unable to go along with what everyone else is doing, even though she knows sometimes it is the best thing to do. She’s also very prone to winding people up and knows they don’t always appreciate it, but there’s nothing more she loves than getting a laugh, even if its only for herself. Boggart: It interchanges between one of three things: herself being pushed off a tall building (she’s terrified of heights), the Muggle world quite obviously being controlled by a wizard dictator, one rather fond of violence, and fish eggs. Don’t ask. Patronus: Aye, right. Mirror of Erised: Luce and the people she cares about (she’d be shocked to see that Julia is there, although the woman’s husband is missing from the picture), safe and happy and there is the obvious feeling of absolutely nothing—no threats to their world, from the wizarding one, no threats, no unexplained murders just nothing. Amortentia Potion: Cinnamon, cigarette smoke, the smell of newly printed books, the smell of a concert (smoke, the haze of drugs hanging over things occasionally, sweat and something she’s never managed to pinpoint that she just calls joy), Indian spices, garlic. Aesthetics Appearance: Luce isn’t ugly but nor is she an amazing beauty. She has a flawless complexion, which she is very proud of, but this flawless complexion is part of a face that at times seems at war with itself. Eyes that can appear incredibly dark, set under a blunt fringe and with a square jaw that seems just too large for her face at most times and then coupled with a rather small nose, considering the rest of her face, mean she looks extremely mismatched to say the least. It’s not a bad look, per se, and Luce sure as hell isn’t ashamed of it. When she smiles her whole face lights up and her eyes dance and she smiles a lot—she has several laugh lines around her eyes and is damn proud of them because it means she’s not one of those serious types who doesn’t know how to enjoy life. Despite this, she looks younger than she is, the fact that she doesn’t appear to be getting any wrinkles and isn’t fond of the sun at all—she’s rather pale—adding to the fact that she could probably manage to pass herself off as a few years younger than she actually is. She isn’t particularly skinny but she has several physical features that would lead one to believe this: bony wrists and hands, long, slim fingers that look rather like a pianists and which she knows are a blessing considering she did, in fact, play piano for years upon years and still does it to calm herself. Her upper body is considerably longer than her lower body and, as such, when she sits she seems to lose most of the height she has. Luce has several scars, mostly as a result of her teenage years and mostly on her arms and on her stomach and thus tends to keep them covered. She’s actually rather embarrassed about the fact that she used to be quite heavily into drugs and uses clothing to keep them covered at all times. Height: Five foot five Weight: Healthy Hair: Dark brown, usually worn shaggy with a fringe. She constantly forgets to cut it and as such it’s generally littered with split ends. Every now and again (read: at least once a month) she puts temporary colour streaks through it. Eyes: Blue History Lucy Regina Tonks was the fifth child born to Alistair and Rebecca Tonks, a surprise but not necessarily a bad one. She wasn’t planned or expected but that didn’t mean she wasn’t loved. However, Rebecca’s pregnancy was a difficult one and, considering the fact that she was in her early forties when Luce was born, not exactly recommended for women, especially as medicine wasn’t as advanced then as it is today. Within a few months, Rebecca was bed-ridden and there were problems with both the baby and the mother. When Luce was finally born, almost two months premature in June of 1975, the family continued to hold their breath for quite some time, concerned over whether or not both mother and child would survive. They did, but Luce was a particularly fragile baby, prone to coming down with infections of every kind and it’s fair to say that she mollycoddled, smothered even as a child. Some would say it was expected, then, that she wasn’t the best behaved teenager. Luce wasn’t really aware of her father’s side of the family for quite some time because they were quite adamant that she not be allowed to breathe air that hadn’t been purified several times over. When she was finally allowed to meet Andromeda, Ted and Dora Tonks, Luce became immediately attached to the girl who was barely older than herself and was allowed to do everything she wanted to do—she was allowed to climb trees and play and simply be a kid. Her parents smothering her prevented all of this and Luce was in awe of the fact that she somehow managed to get to do these things whenever playing with her cousin. As a result, the two grew rather close and, within a short while, Luce found herself being introduced to not only a new world in the metaphorical sense, but also literally. Her cousin was a witch and a Metamorphmagus and from the day she gleaned a basic, simple understanding of what this was Luce found herself fascinated. This led to a bit of an obsession when she became older. Luce would devour everything she could possibly find on witchcraft, reading and comparing at question her cousin at length whenever she could, even going as far as to steal textbooks off Dora whenever she got the chance. She was always careful to keep the fact that she was so enamoured with the “other” world from her parents, knowing that her mother wouldn’t approve. She was desperate for her daughter to be normal, to succeed, to be worth the pain she went through, Luce thinks, and part of this is what drove her to what could only really be called natural teenage rebellion. The high school Luce attended was nothing if not awful. There wasn’t violence on the same scale as in some others but seven times in her five year career there the school was evacuated due to a bomb scare, one student killed another on the property and there were many others killed and shot by a peer outside of school. It was a typical, inner London school in Brixton, and drugs and alcohol were the norm. Luce was curious and a bit reckless and, with only minimal pressure from her friends, she succumbed. She can still remember vividly the first time she ever tried drugs. It wasn’t a pleasant experience—Luce still can’t bring herself to face heights after being tugged back from the edge of a roof after a bad LSD trip—but it was thrilling, it was forbidden and she wanted more. It wasn’t long before Luce had dabbled in a bit of everything, even introducing her cousin to marijuana. She wasn’t an awful student and in fact made a point of passing all her subjects and passing them well as well as going out to rock concerts, raves, underground clubs and getting high because she quite enjoyed being able to rub it in other people’s faces that she could do both, while their academic careers suffered—she realises it was petty and frankly ridiculous but she’s still rather smug that she managed it. Heavily into drugs by the time she turned eighteen, Luce was only snapped out of it when she watched a college friend of hers overdose on heroin and die in front of her. It was shocking to her and completely altered her perception of drugs. From then on, she swore she’d get clean and she managed it, applying herself to coming off them with a passion she hadn’t given many things before. It took her over two months to completely drop everything—heroin, marijuana and LSD are terrible drugs to come off, all with severe withdrawal symptoms—but she managed it and is very proud of this. Granted, her studies were completely dropped and she had to go back and repeat a year of college, due to the fact that getting clean—and being drugged off her head for the year before—was an uphill struggle. Unsure what to do with her life, Luce sat A-levels in history, English, politics and maths, coming out of them with grades good enough to get her a place in Oxford. It was only while she was studying for a degree there that Luce decided she’d rather enjoy teaching, all things considered. After university, she managed to get a job in the social services office, working as a sort of assistant to a social worker and specifically talking to “troubled teens” while she hunted for a job in a school. When one cropped up, she took it, teaching English to a bunch of high school students. The school was in inner-city London and it was quite a trek from her home in Edinburgh and thus she moved in with her family once more. It didn’t take long for Luce to remember why she’d left in the first place, but she did reconnect with her cousin, someone whose contact she’d missed while she’d been in Oxford, and then Scotland. When war broke out in the wizarding world, Luce pressed her cousin for all details she could get, reading everything and anything and letting it sink in. She was truly interested and a little bit in awe of these people who could do things she couldn’t dream of, but which she was positive she could replicate via technological means. After all, the Muggles had worked out ways to fly, hadn’t they? Sure, it wasn’t on a broom but it was damn close. It was during this time of war that Luce first witnessed an actual magical event, which she supposes she would have dismissed if she didn’t know they were real. It wasn’t an event, really, more a gathering but it terrified her to watch several werewolves rip into the flesh of a Muggle family and, despite the fact she isn’t too proud of it, she hid as best she could, scrambling up trees and watching in awed terror as they continued to eat this family alive. She was scented, as should have been expected, and Luce was almost positive she was going to die when a team of what she managed, somehow, to identify as the Aurors her cousin went on about appeared, killing most of the werewolves. Luce can remember, quite vividly, looking straight at one of them, knowing he’d seen her, knowing he somehow knew she wasn’t magical and then him just walking on. She returned home that night, shaking and crying and has had a deep rooted fear of werewolves ever since, something which she hasn’t shared with Dora, considering her relationship with a werewolf. Once she managed to dust herself off from that, Luce realised she wanted desperately to make sure that the wizarding world, particularly beasts like werewolves, kept well to themselves and left Muggles, who had nothing to do with the war they had been in but who were targeted anyway simply because they were considered inferior, well alone. It wasn’t long after this event that Luce was contacted by the same bloke who seemed to know her heritage from the Aurors and a short while after this, Luce found herself accepting a position within Scotland Yard as a witchfinder. She has worked there since 2000, keeping an eye on the wizarding world for the Muggles and is damn proud of the fact that she’s making a difference in her mind at least. She’s helping to try and stop the targeting of Muggles by the wizarding world and is helping keep these people in check; it’s something that she believes in and it helps with the fact that she’s not always keen to simply sit on the sidelines. While her parents aren’t exactly pleased that she wasted her degree from Oxford they are, nonetheless, proud that their youngest child works in Scotland Yard, although they know nothing of her job, and Luce has not even told her cousin, due to the fact that she feels the need to keep it a secret. It’s not something she imagines she can really tell anyone, anyway. Current Activities Ruth. Write something here. Yes, I realise I'm writing to myself. Clearly Ruth is bloody mental. <3 Cozza Meta Player: Ruth PB: Jemima Rooper Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Witchfinders Category: Muggle World